


Holly

by KimiCapucciny



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gift Art, This is for the amazing writer of The Rito and the Witch!!!!, its an amazing fic yall should check out!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiCapucciny/pseuds/KimiCapucciny





	Holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serena_Inverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_Inverse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rito and the Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840640) by [Serena_Inverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_Inverse/pseuds/Serena_Inverse). 



Bonus little Flying Holly! She's just so cute!!!


End file.
